Alles hat seine Folgen
by Ijolina1
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu 'Liebst du mich'
1. Kapitel 1

Die Fortsetzung zu Liebst du mich! Ich musste die Geschichte noch mal hochladen, weil mein Computer irgendwie gesponnen hat, egal, auf jeden Fall hab ich den zweiten Teil gleich angeschlossen. Es ist nicht viel aber ich werde ab jetzt wieder öftre (und auch mehr) schreiben. Einen ganz lieben Gruß an alle die diese Story lesen und ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an Jasmin die mit ihrer Mail dafür gesorgt hat das ich weiterschreibe.   
  
Wenn ich dann noch etwas Werbung für mich machen dürfte: "Wo immer du bist" ist meine neustes Geschichte, lest sie doch mal wenn ihr Lust habt *ganzliebguck*  
  
Viel Spass . . .  
  
Alles hat seine Folgen  
  
Yohji blickte noch einmal nach draußen, bevor er den Verkaufsraum abschloss und sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte.   
  
Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem Ken und er beschlossen hatten einen Neuanfang zu starten und versuchten das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.  
  
Yohji Gesicht verzog sich bei dem Gedanken zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln.   
  
Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen das Ken Zeit bräuchte und das man eine Vergewaltigung nicht einfach so abhacken und vergessen konnte aber er hatte sich bei Ken entschuldigt, hatte ihm hundertmal gesagt wie sehr er ihn liebte und alles getan damit er ihm vertraute und was hatte das alles gebracht?  
  
Nichts!  
  
Gar nichts!  
  
Ken beteuerte zwar das er Yohji über alles liebte aber er lies ihn einfach nicht an ihn ran.  
  
Yohji konnte von Glück reden wenn er Ken küssen durfte.  
  
Aber natürlich durfte es kein Zungenkuss sein!  
  
Er wusste dass er seinem Geliebten sehr wehgetan hatte aber er wollte ihm doch helfen.   
  
Wollte dass zwischen ihnen Vertrauen und Liebe herrschte.  
  
Und er wäre für alles bereit gewesen aber manchmal hatte er das Gefühl das Ken sich einfach nicht helfen lassen wollte.   
  
Zwei Wochen, und sie waren kein Stück weitergekommen.   
  
Yohji schloss seine Tür und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen.  
  
So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen!  
  
Fest entschlossen morgen mit seinem Freund zu reden schlief der Brünette schließlich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Yohji durch einen gutgelaunten Omi brutal aus dem Schlaf gerissen.   
  
Der Jüngste hämmerte wie ein Irrer an seine Tür und forderte ihn auf endlich frühstücken zu kommen.  
  
„Verdammt Omi, ich hab dich gehört. Verschwinde, ich komm gleich!"  
  
„Ich wollt ja nur behilflich sein!"  
  
Schmollend trottete das Nervenbündel zu seinen übrigen Kollegen in die Küche.  
  
Ken war gerade mit seinem Toast beschäftigt und Aya hatte sich die Morgenzeitung zur Brust genommen.  
  
Omi setzte sich mit seinem Toast dem Leader gegenüber und beobachtete ihn so unauffällig wie es nur ging.  
  
„Ohayo!"  
  
„Ah, kommst du auch schon? Guten Morgen Yohji."  
  
Ken grinste seinen Geliebten frech an, wurde allerdings wieder ernst als er dessen bedrückte Stimmung bemerkte.  
  
„Alles Ok?"  
  
„Ken, kann ich mal kurz mit dir ihm Laden sprechen?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging der Älteste voraus ohne auf Kens Antwort zu warten.   
  
Er wusste dass dieser ihm folgen würde.   
  
Und so war es auch.  
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl folgte Ken seinem Yohji in den Verkaufsraum.  
  
Omi starrte ihnen mit einem verwunderten Blick hinterher, während Aya lediglich kurz aufsah und sich dann wieder seiner Zeitung widmete.   
  
„Wird schon seinen Grund haben." Kommentierte er Omis fragenden Blick.  
  
Yohji stand mit dem Rücken zu Ken und betrachtetet die Tulpen vor ihm auf dem Tresen.  
  
„Yohji? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ok, blöde Frage, das wusste er selbst, schließlich merkte Ken schon seit ein paar Tagen das seinem Freund irgendetwas auf die Nerven zu gehen schien. Und vage hatte er auch eine Vermutung was das sein konnte.  
  
„Ken, ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich anfangen soll . . . das ist nicht leicht für mich . . . aber . . ."  
  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Vor zwei Minuten hatte er sich die Worte in seinem Kopf zurecht gelegt und jetzt war kein einziges mehr da!   
  
Nervös zog Ken seinen Freund an sich und zwang Yohji ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Was ist denn nur los? Seit einigen Tagen bist du schon so komisch."  
  
Entgeistert starrte der Ältere ihn an.   
  
Ken hatte die ganze Zeit gemerkt das was nicht stimmte aber kein Wort darüber verloren.   
  
Er hätte doch von sich aus fragen können was los sei!   
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde Yohji von unglaublicher Wut gepackt.   
  
Ob es jetzt wegen Kens Zurückhaltung oder wegen seinem Desinteresse war wusste er nicht aber wenigstens wusste er wieder was er sagen wollte.  
  
Und er würde es sagen ohne Rücksicht auf irgendwelche Verluste.   
  
„Du willst also wissen was los ist, ja? Gut ich sage dir was ich habe!  
  
Erschrocken schritt der Jüngere etwas zurück.   
  
Einen solchen Ausbruch hatte er nicht erwartet. Warum war Yohji auf einmal so wütend?  
  
„Seit zwei Wochen kann ich dich weder küssen, noch mit dir baden oder mit dir kuscheln, geschweige dem mit dir schlafen!" Er machte eine kurze Pause, „Und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, das verletzt mich nun mal! Ich liebe dich aber ich darf mich dir nur bis auf 10 Metern nähern!"  
  
Jetzt fühlte der Ältere sich wenigstens ein bisschen besser auch wenn er Angst hatte Ken würde vielleicht sauer auf ihn werden.  
  
Dieser war aber bis jetzt noch ganz ruhig.  
  
„Das ist es also."  
  
Er sah seinen Freund mit einem Blick aus Enttäuschung und Verständnis an. Aber Yohji hatte das Gefühl das Verständnis würde der Enttäuschung früher oder später weichen.   
  
„Du bist genervt, weil ich dich nicht an mich ranlasse, dabei"  
  
„Ken warte so war das nicht gemeint, ich."  
  
Doch spätestes jetzt verlor auch Ken seine Geduld.  
  
„Dabei bist du doch selbst Schuld!"  
  
Das war es, wovor Yohji Angst gehabt hatte, weil er wusste das es die Wahrheit war.  
  
„Du hast mich doch schließlich vergewaltigt oder hab ich das nur geträumt?"  
  
Das er jetzt auch noch sarkastisch wurde erleichterte dem Älteren die Sache kein Stück.  
  
„Ken, ich hab nicht nachgedacht, du hast Recht. Vergessen wir's einfach, ok?"  
  
"Oh, klar! Vergessen wir's einfach!"  
  
Wieder dieser Sarkasmus!  
  
Aber noch bevor Yohji etwas sagen konnte stürmte Ken an ihm vorbei in die Küche.  
  
„Damit ist das Gespräch wohl beendet."  
  
Der Brünette sah auf die Uh und beschloss spontan den laden heute mal ne halb stunde früher zu eröffnen.  
  
Konnte ja keinem schaden und etwas Ablenkung würde ihm jetzt gut tun. 


	2. Kapitel 2

So, ich weiß die Fortsetzung hat schon wieder etwas gedauert. Seit nachsichtig *g*  
  
Es war zum Heulen! Wie hatte das alles nur so aus der Bahn laufen können? Er hatte doch nur versuchen wollen mit Ken zu reden aber irgendwie war er das wohl falsch angegangen.   
  
„Vielleicht hätte ich einfach alles so hinnehmen sollen wie es war, dann würde ich jetzt nicht in einem kleinen, stickigen Cafe sitzen und Selbstgespräche führen!"   
  
Die Bedienung kam nun schon zum dritten Mal um sich zu erkundigen ob er auch wirklich nichts bräuchte!  
  
Und wieder erhielt sie die gleiche Antwort wie vor fünfzehn Minuten.   
  
„Nein Danke!"   
  
Nur das der gut aussehende junge Mann mit der zeit immer genervter gewirkt hatte. Woran das lag konnte sich die gefärbte Blondine beim besten Willen nicht denken.  
  
„Manche Leute sind so blöd dass es weh tut!"   
  
Leicht genervt setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und beschloss ein wenig durch die Innenstadt zu schlendern.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, genau jetzt wo die meisten Schulschluss haben lassen die zwei uns im Stich!" Aya versuchte gerade sich durch die Massen von Schulmädchen zu schieben und verzweifelt den rettenden Tresen zu erreichen. „Kauft was, oder verschwindet!"   
  
Auch dieser Wutausbruch brachte nichts, aber dass waren sie ja schon gewohnt.   
  
Die Mädchen umschwärmten sie wie Obstfliegen.   
  
Wenigstens hatte der Rothaarige es bis an die Kasse geschafft. Er blickte sich um aber konnte Omi nirgends entdecken. Inständig hoffte er, dass diese verrückten Weiber den Kleinen nicht zerquetscht hatten.   
  
Normalerweise wären heute Ken und Yohji damit dran gewesen, sich die Nachmittagsschicht zu teilen.   
  
Das würden die beiden büßen!  
  
Vierzig Mädchen und zwei Stunden später war den Süßen eingefallen, dass sie ja irgendwann zum Essen nach Hause kommen sollten.   
  
„Täusche ich mich, oder werden die jeden Tag aggressiver? Eine von denen hat mir ständig in den Hintern gekniffen!"   
  
„Wenigstens haben sie dir nur den Arsch befummelt! Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch etwas anderes suchen!" Typisch, nach solchen Tagen konnte man mit Aya kein normales Gespräch mehr anfangen, denn seine Laune war mit dem ersten Schulmädchen drastisch gesunken und würde heute Abend wohl auch nicht mehr steigen.   
  
„Schließt du ab? Ich muss noch unter die Dusche!"  
  
Verwundert blickte Omi dem Ältern nach. „Gehst du heute noch weg?" Normal ging Aya nicht so früh unter die Dusche, wenn er nicht ausging.   
  
„Was dagegen?"   
  
Natürlich hatte er was dagegen! „Nein, ich wollte nur fragen."   
  
Der Kleine war ganz und gar nicht begeistert von Ayas Antwort aber vielleicht steckte ja was ganz harmloses dahinter. „Gehst du zu deiner Schwester?"  
  
„NEIN!"   
  
Oh! Omi zuckte zusammen. Das hatte sich eben leicht genervt angehört.   
  
„Was mach ich mir eigentlich für Hoffnungen?" Niedergeschlagen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche um sich und Ken etwas zu essen zu machen. Vielleicht würde ja auch Yohji bald nach Hause kommen und vielleicht hatte er dann Hunger. Aya würde ja allen Anschein nach nicht zu Hause essen!   
  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel die Tür zu und Aya war verschwunden.   
  
Omi hätte sich wesentlich besser gefühlt, hätte er in Erfahrung bringen können mit wem sich der Rothaarige traf aber das war natürlich nicht möglich gewesen! Natürlich nicht, Aya vertraute ihm ja auch nicht!   
  
Vielleicht könnte er sich jetzt wenigstens ein wenig von Ken trösten lassen.   
  
Ein leises Klopfen ließ Ken aufschrecken. Den ganzen Tag hatte er in seinem Zimmer verbracht und Yohji war außer heute Morgen nicht noch einmal auf die Idee gekommen nach ihm zu sehen. Typisch! Das war absolut typisch für ihn! Aber besser spät als nie.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er heute Morgen auch überreagiert. Er und Yohji sollten wohl wirklich mal über ihre Beziehung reden. „Also los."   
  
Omi rechnete schon fast nicht mehr damit das die Tür geöffnet wurde und war deshalb besonders überrascht als Ken seinen Kopf rausstreckte. Dieser schien allerdings genauso überrascht zu sein ihn zu sehen. 


End file.
